


The Embarrassing Feild Trip To Home

by Blackberry_Moon



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Other, multi chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberry_Moon/pseuds/Blackberry_Moon
Summary: Peter Parker just wants the day to be done head home but not before the teacher stops them and says that they have a field trip. Let the embarrassment begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi chapter fic

Last class of the day and Peter Parker is bored. He can’t wait to just go home and he would do patrol but he’s honestly just too tired.

**Ring Ring** ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Everyone all got up and headed to the doors. Mr.Harrington told them all to stop and everybody groaned then turned to look at him. “ I have exciting news, we get to visit Stark Industries on Friday. Everyone come get a slip and get it signed, remember, no slip, no trip”, Mr.Harrington said. Peter was not looking forward to this trip. The Avengers were going to embarrass him.  He looked over to Ned who was trying to stifle a laugh. Once they both got their’s they walked outside together by their lockers.” Dude, they are so going to embarrass you”, Ned laughed. “ I know. What should I do, hide it?”, Peter asked in desperation. “Yeah,right, like you could hide something from your family”, Ned replied. “ Guess I’ll just have to give it to Pepper, then”, Peter sighed. Ned and him walked outside until Ned had to take a different street. Peter was feeling absolute dread. He knew they would embarrass him.

***********

Once inside the Avengers Tower, he went into Pepper’s office. Pepper looked up at him from her desk, smiled, and walked over giving him a hug. “ Hey,Peter, how was school?, she asked. “ Uh, it was fine. I’ve got this field trip on Friday and I was wondering if you could sign the slip for me”, he said. “ Yeah, sure, hon, where’s it at?”, Pepper asked as he handed it to her. “Oh, uh it’s to here”,he said awkwardly. “Why so disappointed? I’m sure it’ll be okay”, Pepper said, giving him a small smile and handing back the slip.Pepper gave him another hug and sent him off as she needed to go to a meeting.

**************

Peter sat in his room trying to concentrate on homework when Tony poked his head in the room. “Hey, kid dinner’s ready. Cap and Bucky made hamburgers”, he said. Peter got up and walked over to him. Tony ruffled his before putting an arm around him. Peter sat in between Tony and Bruce and on the other side of the table sat Clint, Natasha,Steve,and Bucky. Once they all had food Natasha and Clint spoke in cinc. “So, field trip?”, they said. Peter banged his head on the table. “Feild trip? To where?”,Tony asked. If only Pepper was here and not at a meeting, Peter thought. “Oh, you know, to here”, Natasha said. “Come on guys, don’t embarrass me. It’s hard enough as it is”Peter groaned. “Are you gonna have nightmares? Should I tuck you in tonight?”, Bucky cooed. “It won’t be bad, just a little fun”, Steve added to everyone else’s statements. “ I don’t know, don’t go to hard on him. I need to go finish some stuff in the lab”, Bruce said before leaving. They continued to playfully tease him until dinner was over. 

***********

Peter lay in bed that night dreading going to school tomorrow. Then again he could prove to Flash that he’s not lying about his intership 


	2. Let the teasing begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is now going to SI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter

Peter’s brain was like a whirl pool as he trudged to school on Friday. Normally he walked with a rather quick pace but today he just wanted to prolong it.  _What will they do? Will they even interfere?_ All he knew is that it would be torturous. Way to soon he saw the bus and his teacher checking people off a list he had made. Peter sighed and jogged over to Mr.Harrington, handing him his slip. He ran a hand through his hair as climbed up the steps of the bus. Ned was sitting in one of the rows waving Peter over with a smile. “Hey, man, I’m sorry for you but for me this will be awesome!”, Ned exclaimed. Peter gave a little smirk and said,” Yeah, Yeah”. 

Peter felt his spidey sense flare before he was hit with a crumpled up piece of paper in the back of the head. “Hey,Penis! Can you get your good buddy, Tony to show up for us? Oh, sorry, forgot you were lying about the internship!”,Flash snarked. Peter just rolled his eyes and turned back around. “Hey,Flash, you have to have all the coolest things right? Well guess what? There’s this new thing called shutting up. You should try it”, MJ said. Ned and Peter looked at looked at each other then MJ and started laughing.

******** 

There it was. The Avengers Tower. The whole bus hummed with excitement. Everyone got up and ran out the bus. MJ,Peter, and Ned lingered towards the back. MJ had her crisis notebook out and was leaning on the bus drawing. She had a bored expression on her face. Just as Peter was turning back around, Mr.Harrington called them all to follow him inside. Excitement buzzed around them as the doors to SI were opened.

********

Now for the embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of my MJ snip bit?


	3. Avengers Tower or Avengers Torture: Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now finally inside the building, people are recognizing Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter coming atcha

“This is Miss Kat and she will be our tour guide today. Everyone listen to her and don’t be rude. Take it away,Miss Kat”, Mr.Harrington introduced.

”Thank you” She gave a big smile and gestured around the room. “Welcome to Stark Industries. To begin our tour you all need badges. Come when I call your name”, Kat said. 

Cindy raised her hand and Kat nodded at her. “ I read somewhere that there are levels to the badges. What are the levels”, she asked 

“There are 10 levels and levels 1-3 are considered omega level. Level one is for tour groups or to show business partners around. Level 2 consist of interns who just take notes from observation rooms.Levels 3-5 are lower level interns. Then there’s levels 6-7 who are higher levels interns. 8-9 consist of security or anyone that may need access to a few of the important floors. Lastly level 10 is for Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, the Avengers, and anyone close to Mr.Stark.

******

When Kat saw Peter’s name on the list she smiled and waved at him.” Hey, Peter! I didn’t know you were touring here today!”, Kat exclaimed. “Hey, Kat!” Peter called back. 

Flash grumbled and pushed his way over to Peter as the group walked to the elevators.”Penis! How’d you do it? How much did you give her?”’Flash bit out. “Have you ever thought I wasn’t lying”, Peter said before walking to joined a bored looking and MJ and an excited Ned. 

Going up the elevator was like riding to his doom and he wasn’t enjoying it very much.

Once they got out of the elevators Kat explained how to go through the scanner. Flash being him pushed to the front and went through.”Level 1, Omega”,FRIDAY said. Flash jumped, startled. 

It was finally time for Peter to go through. He realeased a breath he didn’t know he was holding and stepped through.” Welcome back,Peter. Should I alert Mr.Stark that you are here?”,FRIDAY asked. “No,FRI, he already knows”,Peter replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Peter could here Kat explaining what FRIDAY was but he was too concentrated on avoiding people’s eyes that he wasn’t really listening. He saw Flash looking at him with a frown and furrowed eyes brows.

Suddenly, Kat stopped talking and a low murmur descended among the group. 

Peter looked up to see Pepper Potts, in all her glory, bustling through the crowd. The teens subconsciously parted a way for her. She could be heard saying things like “ excuse me” “pardon me” as she walked. A few Manila folders were held in her hand as she walked. When she saw Peter a smile creeped up onto her face and she came over and gave him a hug with a kiss on top of the head. “Peter! I forgot you were touring here today. I would as you how was it but as you just got through the scanners it would be pointless to ask so I’ll ask you when you get home”, Pepper rambled.”Yeah”, Peter said. She ran a hand through his hair and said,” We really need to do something about your hair”. “Tony’s is messy too but you don’t do anything about it”, Peter told her. 

Someone coughed and they both looked up, seeming to have forgotten the large amount of teens in the room. 

Everyone but Ne and MJ looked shocked. Pepper frowned then looked back at Peter.

”I have to go to a meeting”, Pepper said before leaning in and whispering, “Be home on time tonight”. 

Then she gave him another hug,straightened up, smiled, waved,and walked away. 

Flash looked at Peter with a snarl and was making his way over to him. The group was being lead to another elevator to get to the labs.” Alright Penis, how’d you do it? What game are you playing?”, Flash growled. “I already told you,I’m not”, Peter responded.

Flash walked away from him. His cheeks held a slight flush from being told to be in time tonight. Most of the time Peter would stay on patrol longer than he was supposed to or he’d sneak out and go on patrol again. 

Either way, who would he meet next in the Avengers Toture?


	4. Avengers Tower or Avengers Toture:Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens are now in the labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might do a regular of 1 or 2 chapters a day

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. When Peter stepped out and into the hall, he gave a deep breath. The air in the elevator was suffocating. He was trying to avoid stares in a small space which was not easy.

Now since they were in the labs, stares lifted and mouths formed wows. 

“Now these are where higher interns work. Right now we have a special guest to come speak to you. Welcome, Dr.Bruce Banner!”, Kat said before shooting Peter an apologetic look.

Bruce came out of a side door wearing one of those gray jackets that just have a zipper at the neck and some black jeans.He was rubbing the back of his neck with his head down and eyes up.

”Sorry,Pete. The school thought it’d be good if I talked to them and Tony okayed it”, Bruce said. Then he launched into explanation s on stuff at the labs and how they worked. 

Peter was looking down with a flush. Flash looked out of his mind mad. 

As Bruce finished his speech an intern come running into the room.He was eying everywhere until he spotted Peter. He turned to Kat and Bruce and said,”Look, I’m sorry for interrupting, but I really need Peter’s help.If I don’t hurry up with this coding a small explosion may happen”.

Bruce being his calm self said, “Yeah,sure,just don’t be too long, Danny”.

Peter looked around with wide eyes. He saw everyone,except his friends,Bruce’s,and Kat’s, shocked expressions.

”Oh,uh,yeah,yeah,I’m coming”Peter scrambled for words. 

*****

After about 3 minutes,Peter came back, hands in pockets.

Kat closed her eyes and breathed out deeply, re-centering herself. 

“Okay then, that’s all for here.Lets move on that’s all for here”, Kat said. 

This was just getting worse  and worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s another chapter! Also I want a name for you guys what should you be called?


	5. Avengers Tower or Torture:Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the group is heading for the punching bag training room.

After a few more shocked looks, the group headed to yet another pair of elevators.Oncr the doors opened they stepped into another hall with a few meeting rooms.

”Now this is the only meeting room we are allowed to tour today. Here,SI makes decisions on company matters”,Kat said.

From behind a large screen they all saw a man walk out.He was tall, had dark brown hair and was wearing a suit.When he turned he eyed everyone and seemed happy when he saw badges. 

“Hey,Pete.Tour, I’m guessing.Oh and actually be at school when I come to pick you up”,Happy Hogan said.

Peter was now bright red in the cheeks and was giving a small smile.

”Sorry,Happy. I’ll do my best to actually be there”,Peter told the man.

”Mmhm. Well I’ve got to go.See you”,Happy said before leaving.

After Kat was done talking about the room they left.

*******

Once they were out of the elevators,Kat started talking again.

”This room is a punching bag training room.We are allowed to go inside since no one is in there”,Kat said before scanning her badge and opening the door.

”Th-“,Kat was cut off by sudden gasps throughout the class.

Captain America walked out from a corner, undoing bandages from his hands. 

“Hi,I’m Captain America, also know as Steve Rogers”,Steve said.

Peter groaned and tried to hide. It didn’t work.

”Ah,hey,Pete. How’s it going? I’m thinking about spaghetti for dinner,how ‘bout that?”,Steve asked, smirk playing on his lips.

”Hey,Ste- Cap, I was fine before I entered this building,but now I find someone I know everywhere. And spaghetti sounds great”,Peter huffed.

The class looked shocked;a familiar look now, and were eyeing the both of them. 

Kat took a deep breath before releasing it and clasping her hands together.

“Captain America! How do you know a loser likes Parker?”,Flash asked.

”Crap!”, Peter exclaimed,face palming.

Steve pointed at Peter and said,”Language”.

Then he turned to Flash,fists on his hips and said,”Son,I don’t like bullies. Peter’s not a loser. When people bully others it’s usually to make them feel better about themselves.So, why are you jealous of Peter?”,Cap said.

”I-I uh,um,I”,Flash sputtered. His face was red as a tomato and some people were snickering at him. MJ had out her crisis notebook and Ned was peering over her shoulder, laughing.

Steve now turned to Peter. He ruffled his hair and Peter gave him a small smile. “You good,Peter?”,Steve asked.

”Yeah,thanks”,Peter replied.

From the other side of the room there was a very loud and deep breath taken. 

Everyone looked over to see Kat’s hands clasped together and her eyes closed again. 

In a straining voice she spoke up,”Well,since that took all of our time in here, we have to go to lunch now”. 

At a raised hand she looked up sharply.”No, you do not get to know anything else about this room”, she said. 

Peter could tell she was stressed. Kat was just trying to do her job and him and everyone in the entire building,it felt like, were making that extremely hard.

Kat lead the group to the elevators and pressed the right floor number. The atmosphere was, once again, suffocating. No one said a word.

Finally, the elevator opened and they all stepped out.

Just the cafeteria, right? No one would bother him now,right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has 3,565 words!


	6. Avengers Tower or Aengers Torture:Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the cafeteria someone shows up.

Peter walked into the cafeteria with MJ and Ned. Yeah, there was a much better place to get food but this is where tour groups had to eat. They could also bring their own lunch. Today they were serving the kind of nachos you’d get at school and Peter hated those. He also didn’t bring his lunch and he was starving.” Hey,I’m gonna go sit down I don’t like those”, He told his friends. MJ held up a lunch bag and started walking over to a table. “Okay,then”,Peter said slowly. “I’ll come over after I grab some food”, Ned told him.

Peter walked over to sit by MJ. He was really hungry but when MJ offered him something he said no. 

He wasn’t going to take her food.

Flash walked over to him and hit him in the back with his side. Peter turned around and glared at him.” You’re just a lying loser”, Flash smirked.Peter wasn’t going to do anything about it. I mean, he was Spider-Man for God’s sake! 

However MJ and Ned, who had just got there, weren’t. They sent Flash the bird.

Peter smiled at his friends having his back. 

The loud chatter in the room quieted to a low whisper and Peter looked up to see why. 

Bucky Barnes walked in the room carrying a big tray of food. 

“Hey,Pete,you must be starving right?”, Bucky asked.

On the tray was steak and fresh vegetables. 

“Hey,Bucky, and yeah I’m starving “, Peter told the man and reached for the food. 

Bucky pulled it back though. All eyes were on them.

”Steve,told me you didn’t call us uncle around your class. I’m not gonna give you food until you do. Also you better call Nat and Clint aunt and uncle later or you’ll be in trouble”,Bucky warned.

Peter sighed and said,”I’m sorry, Uncle Bucky, it wasn’t right to stop calling y’all uncle in front of my class”, Peter said looking down.

The was placed down and his hair was ruffled. He looked up to see Bucky smiling. It made him smile too.

Bucky put a hand on his shoulder and said,”If you need anything, tell me”,then he was gone just as suddenly as he appeared. 

Peter looked around to see everyone looking at him. Flash didn’t get up but he could see he had a “We’ll talk later” look on his face.

He just sighed again and began to eat his food.


	7. Avengers Tower or Avengers Torture:Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re making their way to another training room but what havoc happens in the hall?

After about 30 minutes it was time to line up. Peter really appreciated Bucky’s food.”Everyone dump your trays and get in a line over here”, Kat called.

The students got up and dumped their tray before walking over to Kat. Some were grumbling at the fact of abandoning their food and others were excited to finish the tour.The line they were supposed to make wasn’t an actual line. It started off two by two’s then got to ten by ten’s.Kat just rolled her eyes. It wasn’t worth the time in her day to fix it.

”Alright everyone,let’s go”,Kat called turning around to walk. Unsurprisingly they had to go into an elevator.

This time when they stepped out, they were in a long hallway.The wall facing outside were ceiling to floor windows. The other was gray tile.

As Peter walked he concentrated on looking out the window. Oh how he would love to be on patrol right now. In his haze he fell towards the back of the group. Flash took this to his avant- age and fell back towards him him.

”I don’t know what kind of stunt you’re pulling here, I don’t know what you did, but I know the Avengers don’t have the time in the day to deal with a loser like you”,Flash mumbled to him then shoved him.He walked away.

It caught Peter by surprise,but he only stumbled with his super strength.Peter closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose up. For some reason that shove really made him mad.However he kept repeating one thing to himself from doing anything,  _I’m Spider-Man,I’m Spider-Man._

Soon they heard a noise in the vents. Peter immediately knew who it was and that he had purposely made the noise because if he wanted to no one; not even Peter with super hearing, would have heard him.

Clint Barton jumped down from the vents with a battle cry. The ceiling was high and he landed perfectly without any pain.

Peter gave a groan at the sight of him.

Clint gave a winning smile and a wink then walked over to Peter.

“Hey,Pete,you know,I think it’s real sweet that you have Avengers underwear”, Clint told him.Ge had his arm bent chicken style and had it propped on Peter’s arm,leaning on him.

The class snickered and Oeter turned bright red looking down.

”Clint,please stop”, Peter mumbled.

 “Ah,Ah,Ah,what did Uncle Bucky tell you?”, Clint asked in a teasing voice.

”That it’s wrong to stop calling you guys aunt and uncle because I’m in front of my class”, Peter responded. 

“Right, good boy”, Clint praised,ruffling his hair.

Then Kat spoke,”I’m sorry Mr.Barton,but we have to get going if we want to finish everything today”,she said.

”Uh,fine, but Pete, I washed all of you’re other pairs of underwear,which means you’re wearing Hawkeye ones, right?”, Clint asked. 

Peter turned a darker shade of red if that was possible and the class laughed again. 

“Yeah,I am,Uncle Clint”,Peter mumbled. 

Someone cleared they’re throat, and realizing it was Kat, Clint sai,”Love you kid,see you you later”,before like Bucky, he vanished. 

Peter was deeply embarrassed and stayed at the back as they walked.

Soon two reassuring hands were on his shoulders. One was Ned and one was MJ. Peter smiled. He had good friends.

* * *

 


	8. Avengers Tower or Avengers Torture: Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the training room they’ve been trying to reach, they get there. And meet someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post! I was feeling uninspired. Also any ideas for another story since this one will sadly, soon come to a closing. Plz tell me in the comments!

It was dark with with a few iridescent blue lights. They were about to enter the training room. Kat scanned her badge then put her hand on the handle. 

“Are you ready guys?”, Kat asked. There was a series of ‘yes’ from the students.

Peter looked around,gaging people’s moods. The class was content. Except for one. Flash.

”Okay guys, let’s go in”, Kat said.

She opened the door and the class filed in. As Kat started to talk,Flash walked over to a now alone Peter.

“Hey,Loser. What are you, the little errand boy? You’re just a charity case aren’t you? Using May’s death to get attention?”, Flash teased. “You’ll always be a loser though”, he said, before doing what he did best. Walking away. 

That made Peter mad and Spider-Man or not that he couldn’t do nothing about. 

No,no,no. He couldn’t do anything to Flash. So instead he looked around. Everyone was watching and listening to Kat. 

He turned to a punching bag and hit it three times. He looked around and still, no one was looking.Good.

Then out of a dark corner of the room, someone stepped out.

Natasha Romanov stepped out in her catsuit, arms crossed over her chest.

There were different reactions, like ‘Oh my god Black Widow’ and ‘She’s so cool’.

Nat didn’t pay attention to any of them. Instead she walked straight over to Peter, leaned down and whispered,” I heard all of that and I’m telling Tony”,before drawing away,with a smile that was most likely fake.

”Na- Aunt Nat, you can’t do that!”, Peter callled in desperation. 

“Watch me”, She said with a wink.

”Now, I’m the Black Window, or Natasha Romanov”, Nat said. 

“Who would like to join me for a demonstration?”, she asked. A series of hands went up. 

“You in the back”, she called pointing at Flash. ‘Shoot’ was all Peter could think of before Natasha got a tiny bit of revenge.

”So what do you need me t-“ Flash started, before he was cut off by Nat grabbing his wrist and flipping him.

He started coughing as he hit the ground because the wind got knocked out of him. 

Natasha smiled. “That’s all”, she said. 

“Anyway, I’ve got somewhere to be so, see you”, she said before, “ Love you, Pete. Be on time tonight”, then she just vanished. 

So Pepper wasn’t the only one who knew.

Flash was glaring at Peter and grumbling. 

Ned and MJ came over laughing.

” Oh, we’ll be late! Come on we have to go back the the bus everyone!”, Kat told them.

Most grumbled at that but it was good for Peter. Maybe he wouldn’t have to see Tony after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also appreciate every comment and kudos given!


	9. Avengers Tower or Avengers Torture:Tony Stark ( and the rest of the avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down to the lobby they go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story! Stay tuned to my page though because I will be posting more! Stuff like Marvel, DC, JW, and maybe others.... I don’t know. Anyway, enjoy!

As Peter and the others made their way down to the lobby, he had a feeling something was off. Natasha did just threaten to tell Tony, so maybe it was him being a mother- hen after school, but it felt like more.

They were walking down the long, gray hallway when someone Peter recognized came to view.

She was walking at a brisk pace, seeming to be zoned out. 

Abraham, who had a cold sneezed and the woman looked up.She quickly pulled out her gun before she realized there was no threat. She put it back in place. Her eyes scanned the crowd before landing on Peter. 

A beautiful smile graced her face.”Hey, Peter. How are you?”, she said giving him a hug.

Maria Hill was also like an aunt to Peter. 

“Hey, I’m good Aunt M, how’re you?”, Peter asked.

”Good, good. I was looking for Natasha, is she still in there”, Maria asked. 

“No”, Peter said before motioning with his finger to lean in,” She went to go tell Tony something”, he whispered.

She nodded, straightened, ran her  hands on her sides to fix her clothes. Maria looked at Kat and Petdr and said,” Looks like I’ll be walking with you. Someone just told me Stark was heading to the lobby”,. 

Peter’s heart sank and his eyes widened. 

If Tony was down there this would be impossibly hard. He would have, no doubt, brought the others into this. 

Some of his class were talking about Maria, others about maybe getting to see Tony. 

Kat and Maria were making small talk when they got to the elevators. Kat made sweeping motions with her hands to get everyone inside then pressed floor one. 

As the doors dinged opened, Peter could only hope the guy who said he heard Tony was coming down he was wrong.He closed his eyes in anticipation.

As he opened them he saw seven people with there arms crossed.

*******

Tony was seething mad. After Nat had told him what some kid said to Peter, he got up immediately and impatiently waited on on elevator. While they were waiting he asked,” Where are they headed?”,. 

“Down to the lobby. Where are we going?”, she asked, as they went up instead of down. 

“To the penthouse to get the others. To bad Thor is in Asgard”, Tony muttered.

The doors dinged open Steve,Clint,and Bruce looked up. It was a rare occasion where Bruce was with in the penthouse.

”Guys, someone told Pete that he was a charity case and using May’s death to get attention”, he blurted. 

Dark looks came over their faces as they all got up from where they were sitting. Now, down to the lobby.

**********

They got there first. Tony saw Peoper walk in looking confused, but then he told her what happened and she handed off her folders to some intern with orders to take them to her office. She joined them in standing.

*****************

”Oh, crap!”, Peter exclaimed.

”Language”, was heard from Cap and Pepper.

”Finally, Penis! Now to show you don’t know them!”, Flash shouted.

Tony ignored all of them and went straight to Peter. He grabbed his chin, turning his face side to side, as if making sure he wasn’t hurt. 

A shocked silence surpassed the class as they watched. Nothing could prepare them for what happened next.

Tony gave  Peter a hug and rested his forehead on the top of his head for a moment before moving it to whisper,” You know none of that is true, right? We all love you because you’re you”,. 

“I know”, Peter replied. 

Meanwhile, Natasha and Clint stalked over to Flash. He gulped and looked up at them. Natasha just stood there, hands on hips, but still impossibly terrifying. Clint had his bow out and drawn back, ready to shoot.”You ever say something to Pete again and an arrow, bullet, and knife will be in your face”, They spoke in cinc, once again.

Flash looked utterly terrified, and under better circumstances it would have been hilarious.

Next, Pepper walked up, lips slightly pursed. 

“My Peter better not here anything from you, otherwise you and all your money will be seeing a street curve”, She told him. Pepper smiled and walked away.

 “Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a pig’s snout? I can fix that for you”, Bruce told Flash.

He paled and touched his nose.  

Steve and Bucky walked up. 

Bucky grabbed Flash’s arm, twisted, and pushed down. 

“ Ahhh-ah-ahh”, Flash breathed.

Steve grabbed his hand, positioned his fingers, and bent them. 

“Mmmm-Ahh-ahh, stop, please stop!”, Flash exclaimed.

”Should we let him go Steve?”, Bucky asked in a casual tone.

”I don’t know Buck, should we?”, Steve asked. 

“We’ve got got better things to do”,they said, before releasing him.

Flashtried his best to cradle his arm and hand. Them being opposites made it hard.

Tony stepped in front of Flash, still near Peter, and hit him in the face with a laser beam.

”Owww, Mr.Harrington, do something!”, Flash complained.

Mr.Harrington gulped, raised his finger, opened his mouth, then put his hand down and didn’t say anything. Flash grumbled.

”Say anything like that to Peter again, it will be my repulser in your face. Understood?”, Tony growled. 

Flash just nodded, dumbly. 

“Okay”Kat stretched the word,” You’ve got to get back to the bus, so”, Kat explained.

”Peter staying here, no question”, Tony said.

Everyone snapped out of theirdaze and started heade to the bus. 

Ned and MJ came over and said bye. The Avengers smiled at that. 

Peter had to get some sort of revenge himself, so when Flash walked by, he tripped him. Flash hurried got up and started wiping his clothes, looking around.

*****************

 They were all having family dinner. Where all of this started.

”Pete, you know we love you and you’re not a charity case to us”, Pepper and Tony told him. 

“Yeah, you’re like a nephew to us”, the rest added. 

“I’m thinking group hug”, Pepper said.

The others nodded. They stood up and started hugging.

”I love you guys too”, Peter told them. 

“I still think it’s cute you’re wearing me on your underwear”, Clint said. 

“Clint!”, came a long draw from everyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml. That is the end of this story! Like I said I will be posting more, so stay tuned. Please tell me what you all thought of my story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
